Tanya's Love
by AngelofDeath001
Summary: Tanya comes back to Forks to visit Bella and Edward, little does she know fate has her falling in love with the most unsespected person... Read to find out more R


Tanya's Love

**Tanya's Love**

**Chapter 1**

Tanya's POV

Now I'm the only one left, I have no one. Edward has Bella, Kate has Garret, Carmen has Eleazer even Renesmèe has Jacob. They all have someone except for me.

I was left pondering this while walking down a street ALONE because everyone else was together; at the moment after grieving for Irena's death, we are back at forks, visiting our "extended family" the Cullen's. It has been exactly a year since we were last here, unfortunately, then it was under bad circumstances. Fortunately we are here now under good circumstances. Except now everyone is hunting. I prefer to hunt alone these days because essentially I am alone.

Somehow, I've ended back up the Cullen driveway and in Bella's Ferrari, she wouldn't mind, it's not like she drives it. Maybe I should leave a note, just in case they get home early.

On my way to Port Angeles I only passed one car but I wasn't paying attention until that car pulled up behind me in the parking lot at the only major shopping mall here. Two girls and three boys got out, as they where getting out I heard one of the girls say, "Oh, come on mike, stop looking so glum, I mean its not like Bella is always going to stay in forks, remember she hates the, cold and wet what did you expect?"

So this boy must be Mike Newton, figures he's upset about Bella. I can't believe he held on this long, I remember seeing him at the wedding, but that was over a year ago, why would he be upset about her now? And why would he be in Port Angeles? Isn't he supposed to be to some college in California? Oh yeah, it's the holidays so he must have come back to visit his parents and friends, Bella in particular. That's when he looked up and saw me staring at him, I quickly dropped my gaze and entered the shopping mall, and Alice would be angry I came here and didn't go shopping and that I came here without her. I may as well see a movie while I'm here; I entered the line and bought my ticket. While waiting for the movie to start I went to the back of the cinema and sat there by myself, playing with the split ends of my strawberry blond hair. How could I let my hair get so dry and split? You'd think being the world's best hair dresser would give you better looking hair. So as I was playing with my split ends, I noticed the group of five come and sit next to me, mike was still sulking. Well seeing as there was no one else to talk to, I decided to make conversation, trying (as I'm sure he was) to block out the sounds of his friends making out, I remembered the two girls from the wedding as well.

"Hi, you're mike, right? I don't think you remember me, I was at Bella's wedding." That shocked him out of his sulking. He was polite instantly.

"Oh, um…. sorry I remember your face but not your name….Then again who wouldn't remember a face like yours?" he asked suddenly flirtatious. I noted the cheesy pick up line.

"That's alright; I'm Tanya, one of Edwards's friends."

"Oh! Yeah. So, what brings you back here?" innocent curiosity overwhelming his voice.

"Just visiting Edward and Bella, but I just had to get out of there for an hour or two, you know, too much lovey dovey stuff for my liking."

"Wait so Bella is still in forks?" confusion lighting his face.

"Yeah, what did you expect her to do, get married and then straight onto college, I mean they've got to have time to settle in." Jesse what did he expect. "Just out of curiosity where did you look for her?"

"Um…this is going to sound silly but I actually went to Charlies."

"That explains why you couldn't find her, did you even bother to email her?" now he is starting to flush red with embarrassment, the delicious human blood nearly visibly flowing through his veins, I'm glad I am well fed.

"I'll tell you what, tomorrow meet me at the beginning of Charlie's street and I'll take you to go see her, you could probably get some of her old friends to come as well. I'm sure she'll like that."

Chapter 2 Tanya's POV After the movie I got home to find everyone waiting for me, except of course Renesmèe (seeing as it is past 10:00pm and she is just 6 years old, do to speak) and Jacob who was with Renesmèe. I blocked out all thoughts about this evening making Edward a little suspicious and asked if I could bring some guests over tomorrow and that was all that was said.

Waiting at the beginning of Charlie's street I remembered I had forgotten to tell mike a time. Luckily Angela, Jessica and Mike were eager to see Bella. We arrived practically at the same time. When Mike and the others pulled over they gawked at Bella's Ferrari. I told them it was Bella's and they were instantly impressed Jessica and Angela along with their boyfriends wanted to ride with me to the Cullen mansion leaving poor Mike all by himself, as I watched him follow behind us I had this weird feeling that I had never felt before, I felt all warm and fuzzy, weird, what was happening to me?

I led them into the Cullen mansion, as soon as they saw Bella they froze in their tracks. I saw them trying to find the girl that they left behind at a wedding over a year ago. I quickly jumped in,

"Oh, um, I forgot to mention that Bella got extremely sick on her honeymoon and it changed her physical appearance a little."

I watched as their faces slowly changed from shock to sort of understanding.

"Bella is that you?" Angela asked recovering from the shock. She suddenly ran up to Bella and gave her a big hug; tears welling in her eyes and dripping own her face, tears of joy. The boy who I think is Angela's boyfriend came up to her and wiped her tears away.

"Oh, Bella this is Chris my boyfriend." She introduced him seeing the confused expression Bella's face had, which quickly turned to joy to see her old friends.

**Chapter 3**

Bella's POV

I sat in the lounge room waiting for Tanya to bring the mysterious guests she told us about. I looked up at Edward expectantly waiting for him to tell me what was going on, but he was confused. This confused me because nothing ever confuses him, then I was suddenly nervous and I don't know why I didn't even register that I was nervous until, Jasper pointed it out.

"Calm down Bella you have nothing to be nervous about."

Edward looked down at me and kissed me, I suddenly forgot that I was nervous and settled in confusion.

We all heard the two cars pull into the driveway. The unmistakable purr of my Ferrari and the sound of an older car, which I dimly remember from my human years. I started going through each memory until I heard five people and one vampire come up the stairs to the front door. The voices of three of those people immediately caught my attention I new those voices, these were my old friends. I froze halfway to the door when Jess, Angela, Mike and two others I didn't know came in. as soon as they saw me they also froze, confusion sweeping across their faces (except for the strangers which clearly didn't know me). They studied me trying to find the person who had abandoned them to marry a Vampire (not that they new Edward wasn't human) luckily Tanya stepped in.

"Oh, um, I forgot to mention that Bella got extremely sick on her honeymoon and it changed her physical appearance a little."

Angela was the first to come around, running up to me and hugging me with tears of joy spilling across her face, mumbling stuff like "it's been too long," and "you've changed so much."

Jess and Mike were shortly after Angela also greeting me with tears in their eyes. I was aware of the low, quiet but fierce growl that escaped from Edwards's lips (too low for the humans to hear) as he read mikes thoughts.

We cooked them lunch and pretended to eat ours, catching up on everything. I was strangely aware of the subtle, but meaningful glances between Tanya and Mike.

**Chapter 4**

Edwards POV

Tanya brought Mike, Angela, Jessica, Chris (Angela's boyfriend) and Ken (Jessica's boyfriend) over to see Bella. I know her intentions were good but did she have to bring Mike, as they came in the front door I was watching their thoughts as they tried to compare the Bella they knew and this beautiful stranger. I was utterly disappointed when Mike accepted her, and then started his daydreaming about Bella and him together. When was he going to stop this, I mean she's married for crying out loud, and with her husband in the room. Ugh. Then I saw and heard the thoughts of the two strangers, the ones with their arms around the waists of Angela and Jessica, they too had dirty thoughts about Bella in their head. I decided to focus on Mike. His thoughts were telling me strange things.

"_There is Bella even more beautiful than before, man she looks like a freaking super model. But then there's Tanya," _he glanced at Tanya with lust in his eyes but love in his heart, it was different then when he thinks and looks at Bella and that made me less hostile towards him.

I then concentrated on the thoughts of Tanya, and this made even less sense.

"_Look at him, Mike, such a hot name; he's pretty cute, for a human, OMG! He just looked at me, shit I forgot, Edward stop listening to my thoughts!"_ then she started humming an annoying little tune. After that I kept tabs of their thoughts, mainly when they looked at each other. That's when I realised, I have thought similar thoughts before, and I checked the emotions Jasper was picking up. He was overwhelmed by the love and the lust, he looked sick. That confirmed my suspicions, they were in love, and they loved each other, even though they didn't know each other.

**Chapter 5**

Tanya's POV

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! I think I love him, but that's not possible, I'm a vampire and he is human, this can't work out. Then again Edward married a human (then changed her) but there were many complications like the Volturi and trackers. I don't think I could have gone through that, ugh! This is so hard, why can't I be like any normal vampire and fall in love with another vampire? Why do I have to be the one vampire who follows in Edward's footsteps and fall in love with a human? Maybe I can sneak into mike's room, bite him and change him into a vampire. But that would be completely against my nature, perhaps I should talk to Edward about this, I'm guessing he already knows the same as Jaz.

Maybe I should talk to mike about it, ugh I don't have his number, but...Bella might. I may as well tell her what's going on.

I walked down the stairs to look for Edward and Bella, I knew they wouldn't be here though; the humans left three hours ago and its WAY past Renesmèe's bed time. So I walked outside and jumped across the river, and ran through the trees in the darkness until I got to their fairy tale cottage. Thankfully they were just having a quiet conversation near the fireplace and nothing more. I gently knocked on the wooden door, regretting almost instantly I had interrupted their conversation.

"Come in Tanya!" Edward called soft enough so that he wouldn't wake the sleeping child in the other room. I quietly went through the door and into the lounge room. There on one sofa sat Edward with Bella lying across his lap.

"Oh... um... sorry to disturb you but I need advise – help on a situation you are very familiar with-" Edward already knowing what I would say, cut me off and told me to speak to Mike.

"Bella you still have Mike's number don't you? Or at least his email address" he also told me to do what I think is right, but unless I leave him be then he would be either dead or a vampire. Either way I can't tell him otherwise his heart stops beating one way or another. I speculated over my options while Bella got me mikes details without a question.

I went back to the main house leaving Bella and Edward to continue their conversation. I entered the house and immediately went for the phone. I punched in Mike's number and waited while the phone rang.

"Hello?" a female soprano voice answered, I think this might be mike's mom.

"Hello um... My name is Tanya, can you please put mike on?"

"Sure, hang on a second," in through the phone I heard her yell out to mike and a muffled response from him.

"Hello"

"Um... Hi mike this is Tanya,"

"Oh, hi Tanya, actually I was about to call the Cullen's to see if you wanted to go to the movies or something?" this is just getting easier and easier.

"Sure Mike, so what time and where do you want to meet?" oh shit, if I go out with him then I've got to turn him or push my luck and hope for better than what Bella and Edward went through. At least his blood doesn't sing for me. Maybe I should talk to him on hypothetical terms.

"How about 1:00pm and we can go to a beach in La Push, I hear the weather is going to be cloudy but warm tomorrow."

"Let me just check my diary, I'll just put you on hold." I ran down the stairs and into the woods in a mille-second, and then I found Jacob (who was doing his look out shift) within the second.

"Hey, Jake I need you to ask Sam if it's ok for Mike and me to go to La Push tomorrow?" seeing as he was already in wolf form, it took no time for him to answer, he nodded his big russet colored head.

I ran back to the big white house and agreed to Mike's plans. Quil and Embry would also be there, but not with us, they will be watching us. Ahhh! I can't do this, I'm going over there and I'm going to bite him, maybe after the date.

"I'll see you then mike."

"Bye"

This way we can stay together forever. First I'm going to find out if mike feels the same way.

**Chapter 6**

Bella's POV

Tanya left for La Push at 12:30pm, Renesmèe is with Jacob, who should be in school, and Edward and I are just sitting on the couch, facing each other and reading the expressions that cross the others face.

"Why did Tanya want Mike's details?" I blurted out suddenly, and immediately regretted it; I'd rather leave Mike a draw never opened.

"I think Tanya is in love with him. Mike feels the same way, from what I could read of off Jasper," he shrugged.

Wait, what is she going to do? She can't bite him and she can't tell him about us.

"Actually she is deliberating between those two options and hopping for more than what we had."

"But then she is going to have to make him a vampire sooner or later otherwise he is going to be on so much danger."

That's when we heard the car pull into the driveway and Emmett being the stupid idiot that he is, made the mistake of thinking Tanya is alone. He had been itching for a fight all day and now he was going to provoke Tanya to fight with him.

He ran with super human speed and picked one of the older, bigger trees in the garden and went to throw it at her when he saw Mike gawking at him with a frightened expression. He replanted the tree and ran vampire speed back into the house. Tanya drove into the garage while trying to calm mike down, we met her there. We pulled mike from the car and brought him inside and sat him on the couch. Emmett and Rose were in their room arguing quiet enough that even we vampires had to strain our ears to hear what they were saying. Tanya and I sat next to Mike trying to calm him (with a little extra help from Jasper)

"Mike you can't tell anyone what you saw, you have to swear, to promise us that you won't tell anyone. It's for both your safety and ours. Please swear to us." I stressed trying to stay calm myself.

"b-but, w-what did I see exactly? I think I have the right to know."

"..." I shot a glance to Edward and his eyes told me to keep going.

"Actually if you want to stay human then you can't know." I shot another glance to Edward asking if that was too much, that I shouldn't have said that, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Tanya.

"No you can't tell him... stop" he said calmly but also stressing.

Instead of causing an argument, I asked the question that Tanya wanted to know the answer to.

"Mike, do you want to become one of us?"

"What happens if I become one of you?"

"Well, you can stay with Tanya for as long as you live... if you stay as you are then we have to move, not that we were going to stay here much longer anyway, but you can't tell anyone about anything either way."

"Actually I think it would be kind of cool to have super speed and strength."

"And if you're like Edward and Bella you might have other powers as well," Tanya shot in.

"Thanks Tanya, that was a bit much" the first part I said sarcastically. "So do you want to lose your mortality?"

"Yeah, I want to be one of you."

"Ok, should we tell him what we are before or after the transformation?" I asked.

"I think we should tell him before, I know I had too much to deal with even without that little bit of information."

Tanya was holding Mikes hand at this point and they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Mike, are you sure you want to know? Once you know there is no turning back this is an irreversible decision."

"Can you just tell me already?" H was getting a little annoyed.

"Ok, we, all of us are vampires, Renesmèe is my biological daughter and half vampire and Jacob is a wolf. But Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Tanya, all of her family and I are all vampires. Some of us like Jasper and Alice have other gifts, Jasper can control and read the emotions of others, Alice sees the future, Edward reads minds and I am a magical shield." Everything came out in a rush, but slow enough that he heard everything. "Are you ok?" I added when I saw that he was pale white.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's not every day that you find out that a whole heap of people that you know are not human."

"I think you should go home before we make the transformation, so your mom doesn't send the police after us." Tanya said.

"Ok,"

I had a brief mental image of Charlie turning up on my doorstep to question me and search the house where I live. I chuckled.

**Chapter 7**

Mike's POV 

Oh my god! I just found out that Bella, my high school sweetheart (not that she thought much of me, she was too busy eyeing Cullen for her to notice my obvious good looks and charm) and Tanya my girlfriend are both vampires, and now I'm going to be one also. It actually sounds kind of cool, but Edward reads minds, that is freaky and Jasper plays with people's emotions that is seriously sick. But being a shield and seeing the future is pretty cool. Tanya is driving me home, where I left my car after the date, wait she just said something.

"Um... What was that? I wasn't paying attention."

"That's ok... I'll wait for you in your room once I hide the car."

"Why?"

"So I can take you back without your parents knowing." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok" the car stopped and I got out and walked inside.

"Hey mom, I'm tired so I'm going to bed, 'night"

"Good night honey" I got into my room and found Tanya tutting looking around with a disgusted look.

"What's up?"

"Your room is a pigs sty, do you ever clean it?"

"No, not really"

"Come on, we're jumping through the window, so hold on to my back tight." Confused I went over to her and raped my arms securely around her neck, she climbed out my window which was on the second story and jumped. It was too far for her to land with the quiet thud that she did, it was almost inaudible. She ran to the car with me still on her back and got there in a second, even though it was a considerable distance away. The speed was exhilarating, I can't wait until I can run that fast. We got into the car and were speeding down the street onto the freeway. We got back to the Cullen's in less time it took us to leave. They were all in the lounge room. Emmett came up to me with a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry man," he said clapping my shoulder. "Well at least you get to be one of us." He continued.

"Um... so how is this going to be done?" I asked timidly.

I was glade Bella answered, at least she knew what I was going through, even though I had Tanya, I know Bella better so I would be a little more comfortable with her for the time being.

"Well one of us is going to have to either bite you, inject our venom into your blood stream with a syringe or both. All are equally effective.

"Is this going to hurt?" Bella bit her lip before she answered

"It's going to hurt a lot." She said while grimacing.

"And if whoever bites you loses control, then you're dead." Edward added. Damn it I hate Edward, he took Bella away from me, oh shit, I forgot about his freaky little power.

_Oh and do you mind, I'd like you to keep out of my head._ I thought knowing he would hear.

"Sorry, it doesn't work like that, but I'll try."

"Ok, so who's going to do this?" please be Bella, please be Bella, please be Bella.

"Either Bella or Carlisle should do it because they have the best self control, so one of them should do it." Yes Bella.

"I'd prefer Bella to do it, if that's ok"

"me, but I can't do it, I'll lose control' will probably kill you."

"Don't worry Bella I will be with you" Carlisle said trying to sooth her.

"Sure, ok, as long as someone will stop me from killing him."

Carlisle directed us up to his study.

"Do you want me to bite you, or the syringe?"

"Could you bit me, I'm sort of scared of needles."

"Sure,"

I heard Emmett laugh down stairs. Damn it they have super hearing as well, maybe it's just the TV.

Bella sat me down on Carlisle's study chair.

"We should get some morphine in him before the venom, it helps a little bit."

Carlisle got out a syringe and filled it with the correct amount of morphine. I closed my eyes as he put the tip of the needle to the crease in my elbow, straight into the bloodstream. Pretending to hate needles was easier then I expected. I just wanted to have Bella's lips touch my neck before my human self dies. While human I'm going to do all I can with the time I have left.

"Tell me when you're ready." Bella said watching me with Carlisle behind her.

"I'm ready now," She came up and stood behind me. She pushed my head to the side gently and bit down on my neck. It felt so good having her stone cold, rock hard lips against my neck, the blood oozing out, she licked the bite, sealing the wound with more venom, she turned to Carlisle.

" is that all I do?" suddenly there was a burning on my neck, it felt like I was on fire it spread up and down my body getting hotter and hotter, spreading fast.

"Is it supposed to feel like I'm on fire?" I asked through clenched teeth. I closed my eyes not waiting for a response. I tried to keep as quiet as I could but I couldn't help the screams that filled the air. I was drifting in and out of consciousness. When I was conscious I stared into Tanya's eyes, when I was unconscious I tried not to think about the pain. It felt like a century had passed before the pain started to numb. The fire retreated slowly from my hands and feet, up my legs and arms. While it was retreating, my heart felt like it was getting hotter. The less fire burning me, the hotter my heart got. I screamed out in agony as I suddenly gained consciousness, as soon as the fire died so did my heart, yet somehow I was still alive. I looked around the room seeing EVERYTHING. I saw the dust motes in the air, the splinters in the wood, absolutely everything. I then saw Tanya sitting next to me and there was a different burning in my throat.

"Hi Tanya," I said in a weird voice that didn't belong to me. She suddenly jumped up and called for the others to come. Bella was the first there; she was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"Um... fine, I think; is there supposed to be a burning in your throat?"

"Yeah, you're just thirsty" Edward was suddenly behind her.

"We should go hunting," I was confused, no one ever goes missing around forks, except those mass murders in Seattle last year, was that the Cullens? Where they the monsters who killed all of those people? I will never do that. I will hunt animals if I have to, but I will never hunt humans, think of their families.

"We weren't the vampires who killed those people in Seattle and we like you refuse to hunt humans. Bella hasn't even tasted human blood." Edward again, answering my unspoken questions. How can Bella stand this? Oh yeah he can't hear her, she to him would be the mental mute. How can Tanya and the others stand it though? It's a wonder he belongs anywhere, with nothing being personal. I noticed their eyes were black.

"Do your eyes darken when you're thirsty?"

"Yeah" Bella answered, "But your eyes will be red for a couple of months." We ran down stairs and out the back door, while running I noticed that I will be with Tanya and Bella forever and ever until the world ends, maybe even after that.

Edward's POV

It turns out that Mike is the strongest and fastest of us all, he is only faster than me by a billionth of a second but hat is still faster. He is stronger than Emmett though and that makes Emmett angry. After Mike's transformation he and Emmett have made and annual arm wrestling competition and of course mike always wins. I, personally feel sorry for the whole world because they have to endure Mike for the rest of eternity and Tanya has to live with him. It is quite unfortunate that Carlisle and Eleazer are thinking of joining the two covens together so that our entire family is together luckily Bella and I live in the forest in the back yard and not in the white house otherwise we would also have to live with Mike, just seeing him every day is enough. At least this didn't disrupt Bella's and my relationship, no matter what we will be together forever and maybe even longer.


End file.
